simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Dream House
|image = File:Bad Dream House Menu.png |imagewidth = 250 |Row 1 title = Content Updates |Row 1 info = All Treehouse of Horror Events |Row 2 title = How to Unlock |Row 2 info = THOH Flashback Bundle 3 (XXVII) THOH Mystery Box (XXIX) |Row 3 title = Level Required |Row 3 info = 1 |Row 4 title = Cost |Row 4 info = 150 (XXIII) 85 (XXIV, XXV (alone), XXVI, XXVII) 100 (XXV w/ The Raven) |Row 5 title = Characters Unlocked |Row 5 info = None (XXIII, XXIV, XXV (alone), XXVI, XXVII) The Raven (XXV, XXIX) |Row 6 title = Income |Row 6 info = 500, 45 |Row 7 title = Collection Time |Row 7 info = 24 hours |Row 8 title = Size |Row 8 info = 9x9 |Row 9 title = Building Time |Row 9 info = 6 seconds |Row 10 title = Premium Building? |Row 10 info = (since Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event) |Row 11 title = Limited Time? |Row 11 info = |Row 12 title = Action |Row 12 info = Scaring Unsuspecting Guests |Row 13 title = Conform-O-Meter Impact |Row 13 info = Indolence: +10 }} The is a limited-time building first released during the Treehouse of Horror XXIII Event where it could have been bought for 150 treats. It was re-released as a premium building for 85 Donuts in each subsequent Treehouse of Horror Event. It was offered bundled with The Raven during the Treehouse of Horror XXV Event if the player didn't have either of them, and as part of the THOH Flashback Bundle #3, if the player didn't have any of the content of the bundle, during the Treehouse of Horror XXVII Event. It returned again on Ocotober 3, 2018 during the Treehouse of Horror XXIX Event as a possible prize in the THOH Mystery Box. About The Evil House (also known as the ) is a house built on an Indian Burial Ground that the Simpsons family moved into in the first Treehouse of Horror special. The Evil House is one of the very things to not only be a location, but also a character. Jobs Involved Bart * Sleep in the Bad Dream House - 8h Comic Book Guy * Sleep in the Bad Dream House - 8h Homer * Sleep in the Bad Dream House - 8h Lisa * Sleep in the Bad Dream House - 8h Marge * Sleep in the Bad Dream House - 8h Willie * Sleep in the Bad Dream House - 8h Bart * Sleep in the Bad Dream House - 12h Comic Book Guy * Sleep in the Bad Dream House - 12h Homer * Sleep in the Bad Dream House - 12h Lisa * Sleep in the Bad Dream House - 12h Marge * Sleep in the Bad Dream House - 12h Willie * Sleep in the Bad Dream House - 12h Trivia * Only one can be obtained. * When haunted, red and green flashes could have been seen coming out of the . * The is from the first Treehouse of Horror episode (Bad Dream House). * With the start of the Secret Agents 2017 Event, the limited-time jobs at this building are now permanent and lasts for 8 hours instead of 12 hours. Gallery File:Baddreamhouse.jpg|The in the show File:Baddreamhouseicon.png File:20130217-212407.jpg File:Tapped-Out-Bad-Dream-House.png| in the store during XXIII. File:THOH Flashback Bundle during XXVII.jpeg|THOH Flashback Bundle during XXVII. File:THOH Flashback Bundle Info during XXVII.jpeg|THOH Flashback Bundle Info during XXVII. Category:Buildings Category:Ex Non Premium Items Category:Premium Buildings Category:Premium Items Category:Homes Category:Dumpable Buildings Category:Treehouse of Horror XXIII Event Category:Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event Category:Treehouse of Horror XXV Event Category:Treehouse of Horror XXVI Event Category:Treehouse of Horror XXVII Event Category:Limited Time Category:Level 1 Category:9x9 Size